<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【恶魔城，LoS】一息 by DJ006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231914">【恶魔城，LoS】一息</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006'>DJ006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania: Lords of Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard only，很意识流，完成于14年4月。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【恶魔城，LoS】一息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
他又看见一个新天新地，因为先前的天地已经过去了，海也不再有了。</p><p>2.<br/>
某一年的夏季很炎热，炽热的风炙烤着大地上的一切，阿鲁卡多出于好奇将手臂探出避难所，顷刻间腾起的火焰令他惊奇，他有一瞬着迷地注视着艳丽的火光。回忆起初生不久后，恶魔领主紧攥着他的脚踝，那狮面的虫子试图以火刑慰藉它的复仇之心。随后他把手收了回来，焦臭的气味充斥着废墟一隅，他深深吸了一口，用自己仍记得的人类的呼吸方式。接着下定决心，再不做这般无意义的事情。</p><p>3.<br/>
男人蹙着眉头扯断缠绕在石质十字架上的枯蔓，牵连脚边的一株蒲公英都被连根拔起，白色的绒球无助地颤抖起来，飘摇散落进溯流的夜风中。他闲闲地想，不知道坟中妻子残缺的骸骨，比起自己现在这副模样，谁更像死尸。 </p><p>4.<br/>
曾几何时，特雷弗是个忙碌的人，手上从不停歇；训练，实战，训练，实战；脑子也不曾停歇；再过几年，等西蒙再大两岁就得好好教他识字和战斗，我镇不住他，得塞珐才行。<br/>
他不停地思考，像条镶嵌着倒刺的锁链，不停敲打自己的命运，让一切走向他所期望的轨迹。<br/>
然而现在的他不再需要思考这些了。<br/>
间或他会妄想他还能回到原本的生活，他彷徨步入久远的曾经，理应被埋葬在书页中的苍凉美梦：午后阳光投射在脸颊和胸口上的温暖，悬挂在天空上的银鳞卷云，被干燥的空气蒸腾而出的青草气息，在鼻尖时隐时现。当他骑马在原野上奔窜时，风咆哮着擦过他的发鬓，亘古不变的，熔金似的光芒灌满了世间。<br/>
然而如今的阿鲁卡多自记忆中苏醒，独自徜徉在黑夜里，月华流光不依不挠地钻过稀疏的枝杈，伸出冰冷的尖爪为他的发梢镀上银边，但他不再愤懑，他全副武装以平静来与这死寂争斗。</p><p>5.<br/>
最初阿鲁卡多会在渴血时想起他的父亲，怨恨和同情同时在燃烧，他不得不忍耐喉头的干痛，幻想自己的内壁器官皲裂的模样，这种痛苦在德古拉被西蒙封印之后，年复一年，变本加厉。亦是如此，“父亲”这个词在他心中出现的越来越频繁。<br/>
有一个模糊的计划逐渐构造完成。</p><p>6.<br/>
男人不再努力铲除坟茔周围的植物，此后那方小小的十字架被永远埋葬在他的脑海内，沉睡于仅存的一片温柔海底。 </p><p>7.<br/>
从立根基直到成功的日子，工料俱备。</p><p>8.<br/>
城市剪影如风中扑簌的薄纸废屑，暗影隐蔽在灯光轮廓之外，活物般增生涌动，细碎的苍凉贴覆着吸血鬼的脊背，他感到徒劳的寒冷。 </p><p>9.<br/>
路灯被依次撕裂，切口齐整钢管哄然倒地，内嵌的电线恣意扭动着，噼啪作响，暖桔色的火花倒映在骑士的金瞳中，如棉布上的水滴，眨眼间湮灭无痕。<br/>
骑士展开青红羽翼，飞速掠过屋顶，他剑上的黑血仍未干涸，但街道上的魔物已尽数化作尘土。<br/>
而在道路两侧的居民楼中，睡梦中的人们只是翻了个身，嘟囔道:好吵的猫儿。 </p><p>10.<br/>
血留在地面上，闻起来腥臭油腻，几滩粘稠的猩红喷撒而出，其弧度拼合成放射状的花纹。吸血鬼怔怔地凝视着粘附在剑身上的黄色脂肪，拒绝去回忆最近一次他的唇角染上人血的甜蜜是何年某月。<br/>
有人听见动静过来了。<br/>
理智警告他必须离开，纵然隔着一条街道，他仍能捕捉到对方脉搏鼓动的声响，血管中的奔窜的力量。<br/>
于是当艾什利赶到现场时，他只看到四处一片狼藉，鬈发男子不满而无奈地冲急救车上的伙伴们狠瞪眼睛，完全没注意到一只体格巨大的生物正扑腾着翅膀，隐入了建筑间的黑影，如一滴雨水摔入砰訇洪流。 </p><p>11.<br/>
阿鲁卡多睹见他的母亲，比他从魔镜中望见的更加娴雅端庄。烛光膨胀跃动，忽明忽暗，远处传来魔物喑哑的嘶吼，他无暇顾及，只极力将母亲的影像描摹刻写于视网膜上，那张与他肖似的面孔，如出一辙的双眸。</p><p>12.<br/>
阿鲁卡多以孩子的心去爱他的父亲，以战士的身份去欣赏他的父亲。<br/>
自远古传承的诅咒之血纵横游走，挟带着对父亲的憎恶，勒紧他的脖颈与四肢，最终将其分割扯碎。</p><p>13.<br/>
必有一王来毁灭这城和圣所。必有争战，一直到底，荒凉的事已经定了。</p><p> </p><p>2014-4-8</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>